The present subject matter relates to the field of tiles and, more specifically, to a tile and plurality of tiles with display modules.
Tiles made by recycling materials are popular for using at wet environments. Because they are resistant to oils, solvents, acids, and many other chemicals, these tiles are safe, sanitary and easy to clean.